1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stabilizer means for selectively engaging, stabilizing and positioning a trolley hanger relative to a conveyor rail, and to the method of hoisting, stabilizing and landing the trolley hanger on the conveyor rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, it should be noted that when livestock, particularly beef, is being slaughtered, each animal is rendered unconscious and while unconscious a shackle is secured around a hind leg of the animal, after which the trolley hanger of the shackle is securely, though releasably, associated with the hook of a hoist mechanism for raising the animal to an overhead rail section from which it is suspended.
The rate of kill, and variations in the size and weight of the slaughtered animal make it desirable that the means by which the animal is lifted from the kill floor to a suspended position from an overhead rail section be as rapid and foolproof as possible.
LeFiell U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,492, discloses a carcass hoist and landing device which includes means for elevating a beef bleeding shackle from the kill floor to an elevated conveyor rail section for suspending the carcass therefrom by a hind leg. Elevation of the shackle causes the trolley hanger thereof to be dragged upwardly along the side of a striker plate, and then over the upper edge of the elevated rail section, onto which the trolley wheel is lowered incident to descent of the hoist mechanism.
The present invention is readily distinguishable from the device of the LeFeill Patent.